


Stupid Galas

by Emi_The_Ninja



Series: FFXV - The Heart of Chocobros [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: ....actually have a toothbrush ready or face cavity, And More Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emi_The_Ninja/pseuds/Emi_The_Ninja
Summary: Noctis has to go on a Gala but a few issues.1: He's a bit 'under the weather'2: His head feels like it's about to explode and loud noises makes it worse3: His medication isn't arriving for another 3 days.His bros are ready to lose their shit on his behalf.
Series: FFXV - The Heart of Chocobros [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542385
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Stupid Galas

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first FF fic, You find more of my fandoms on FF.net under the same pen-name.  
\----
> 
> Can a gala go anymore wrong? :)

"You want me where?!" Prompto squeaked where he hid behind an amused Gladio, peaking around a tattooed arm to see Ignis smile gently. "At the gala tomorrow night, to help me and Gladio watch Noct. And because Gladio was getting irritated that we could never catch a day we could all four hang out." 

Gladio huffed as he turned to look at the chamberlain. "Can you blame me? You've been even more uptight about it!"

Ignis pushed up his glasses a little. "Oh alright! I missed having you run around me like a Choco-chick asking to help with dinner. And I missed your reactions at what I made." Prompto now fully stepped out from behind Gladio rubbing his arm. "So how many recipes did you come up with since I last was over?" It had been almost 4 weeks, pushing on 5, since they last saw him and Ignis sank into the couch with a huff and stared up at the ceiling. "Four I'm afraid, none I have made yet though. I was hoping to catch you to try it out." 

Gladio had barely opened his mouth before the doors flew up and rammed close, Noctis nose diving into the huge bed and screaming with all power in him, toes curing and then he went still. Prompto looked at Gladio whom shrugged with wide eyes, to Ignis who held up his hands shrugging himself before walking over to the bed just as the door opened again and Clarus stuck his head in. "You still have to- oh, hello boys." He shut the door after him and Gladio waves from the couch and turned just a bit to see his dad. "Sup Dad. Mind telling me why my charge screamed his soul out of his body?" 

Ignis smiles faintly as he looks above Notcis, grabs air and then thumps him in the back that makes Noctis groan. "Found his soul Gladio!" 

"Great now try keep it in there!" Gladio didn't even look away from his dad and Prompto was busy making himself small behind the younger shield.

Clarus sighs heavily. "Honestly I don't blame him. In fact I'm wondering if I shouldn't have Cor stage something to get Noctis out of the Citadel."

"Or we could shove Noct in that wheelchair and have Ignis stay with him all the time. No one would bother him all that much then.

**000**

Notics was bothered all that much.

Prompto stood on the left, hands behind his back and blue eyes albaze as the old geezer wouldn't stop talking. Gladio stood with his arms crossed and grit his teeth. Ignis looked ready to murder him and his glasses were being reflected by the light so no one could see his eyes. Noctis did his best to listen and reply and had taken to press two fingers at his temple. Ignis had enough and grabbed the handles. "You must excuse us. The Prince is unwell and we have reached the amount of hour given by His Majesty." 

Prompto shot a hand out to stop the man from going after and gets a blazing glare in return. Gladio wasn't even phased. "Lets go." 

"Right. Wouldn't want him to pass out and cause a scene just because other people loves to risk his health." Gladio had to commend the look of guilt that appeared and led Promtop to where Ignis had been stopped. "You okay?" Prompto knelt beside Noctis who was clutching his head. "To loud..." He mutters and then he just sacks forward, Prompto let out a yelp and caught Noctis and Ignis knelt beside him. "Dammit!" 

"Please don't say the medication-" 

"Yes and it was the last one! The new one won't arrive until Monday." 

"Are you joking?!" Gladio barked in shock as Prompto had stopped working all together. Ignis notes the scene being caused and Regis appearing before them. "I see you didn't get him out in time." Gladio was close to snark something out but held it as his Dad and Cor appeared, both looking worried at the Prince in Ignis and Prompto's arms. 

Cor heaves the boy into his arms and that shuts down Gladio to only follow his friends and Regis' hand clutching the cane more tightly. "Damn these galas." 

**000**

Prompto shucks the jacket of his uniform to a chair and flops on the couch so his head rests on Gladio's thigh. "Happens all the time?" 

"Something like that. But he was more relaxed with all of us there," Gladio removes his gloves and ruffles blonde hair. "Having you within sight really helped and Iggy was making the chair move in little ways... Basically the smallest motions was enough for Noct." 

Ignis nods from the bed, laying on top of the blankets with Noctis' head on a small pillow in his lap, bare hands running through black hair. "I noticed the jacket needed a refitting Prompto-" 

"It needs a whole fix up. The left arm is longer then the right." Gladio's brows rises and he grabs it to look himself and snorts at the look of pure dread on Ignis' face that even Promto cracks. "But that will take a while I guess, this was just a speed order right?" 

"No this is from the damn storage!" Gladio huffs and chucks the jacket-

Right into the faces of the King and his Shield. The jacket falls down and they both see the tan color had been replaced with white and Regis holds up the jacket. "Is the sleeve longer then the other?" Clarus facepalms and mutters some number. "Prompto go with Cor, Gladio you come with me, Igniiisn't moving one inch from there is he." 

"Nope." Regis huffs in amusement. Once alone Regis sits on the edge of the bed on the other side. "I heard the medication wouldn't arrive until Monday." 

"Yes Your Majesty." 

"Hm. Perhaps taking Noct to the apartment would be best. Once he wakes of course. Tell him I'm sorry for dragging him along."

Ignis sighs through his nose. "Whatever shut up the bloody council." He mutters, not realizing Regis heard it clearly has he rose to leave.

**000**

** _Regis_ **

_Punish Gladio with training? _

_Gonna come up with something better there Clarus._

** _ME_ **

_Oh do clam it would you Old man? -.-_

** _Regis_ **

_You're 5 years older then me!! x'D_

** _ME_ **

_(So this is what Gladio faces everyday.)_

_And you look 80._

**000**

Cor had never seen the Shield move so fast before. Gladio blinks as the backdraft almost knocks him over. Ignis had to pull Prompto back from being roadkill and sacrifices the stack of papers for the council being blown all over the place.

Noctis chuckles at the screenshot of the conversation his father sent him and that Clarus had fled through the Citadel.

_ **Dad** _

_This 'Old man' still got it ;)_


End file.
